Scars
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: She didn't know why she did. All she know was that as soon as she started that she couldn't stop. She was addicted. Will anyone be able to help her? Or is she too far gone? Warnings: Self harming/Cutting involved. Zac and Lyla pairing later on. The Possibility of David and Sirena, as well as Cam and Nixie pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Scars

Chapter 1

Author's notes/Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. This idea just popped into my head today so I started Typing it.

**Warning: Mentions of Self harm/Cutting. If you don't like Don't read. **

_Will be Zac/Lyla later on. possibly Nixie/Cam and David/Sirena pairings later on as well._

* * *

Dripping, leaking, Bleeding.

She didn't know why she had done it; but when she saw the pink razor she pulled it across her skin.

It started dripping out red. What was this called again? She couldn't remember the word for it.

It had hurt at first. She swore to herself that it was stupid and that she would never do it again.

Later though she realized she had actually enjoyed the hurt, the pain. She quickly became addicted to it.

Whenever she was alone cut after cut appeared on her skin and began dripping blood. She covered it up with long clothing; somwhow knowing that if anyone knew about this that they'd make her stop.

She never went swimming anymore with Nixie or Sirena. Not taking the chance that her cuts would appear when she turned into a mermaid.

That's how she ended up where she was now. She was lying on the floor in Rita's bathroom covered in her own blood with cuts covering her arms and legs.

She was found by Sirena and Nixie.

Sirena immediately started crying.

Nixie then ordered her to get Rita.

Rita came in seeing Lyla covered in blood and the abandoned pink razor on the floor beside her. She quickly put two and two together. She ran to the phone.

She immediately called 911 ;but the ambulance wouldn't be able to be there for a half hour at the most.

Rita then dialed Dr. Blakely's number and explained the situation to him tearfully and he promised he would be there within ten minutes.

"Dad what's going on?" Zac asked him as his father got up from the dinner table and quickly grabbed his bag and any other medical supplies that he could possible need to help the teenage girl.

"I have to go." He responded.

"Why?" His wife asked.

The next words he said brought Zac's world crashing down.

"Lyla's dying." He told them, "Ms. Santos, other two neices found her covered in her blood with a razor next to her."

Zac knew what that meant. Lyla had purposely hurt herself. She had cut herself, self harmed.

"I'm coming with you." He said.

* * *

Back at Rita's...

"We need to get her washed off." Rita said.

The girls took off her clothes and laid her in the bottom of the shower rinsing off most of the blood before she changed into Mermaid form. They then dried her off with towels; her tail disappearing.

Dr. Blakely left in a rush and made it to Rita's house within 6 minutes of her call.

He rushed inside and went to work quickly bandaging Lyla up as best he could until the ambulance got there. Rita got a dark blue bathrobe and wrapped it around Lyla after getting her some underwear on underneath.

Zac was watching everything shocked. Lyla looked so pale, so lifeless.

She was then loaded into the ambulance about 20 minutes later with Rita, Nixie, and Sirena riding with her in the back.

Zac was watching the whole encounter stunned. He couldn't believe that Lyla would do this. Zac followed the ambulance to the hospital with his dad.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it's so short. I hope you all like this. Please review if you want me to continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

Scars

Chapter 2

Author's notes/disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids.

* * *

Nixie and Sirena had just come back from taking a nightly swim. With in the past couple of weeks Lyla had stopped coming with them. She never gave them a reason though.

The two Mermaids were walking towards the dining room when they stopped suddently. They saw a puddle of red on the tile of the bathroom floor. They opened the door the rest of the way to See Lyla sprawled out on the floor covered in red; what they remembered from what they had learned sitting in the biology class was blood.

"Oh my god Lyla!" Sirena said crying as she walked towards their friend.

"Get Rita now." Nixie ordered.

"But..." Sirena said.

"NOW!" Nixie repeated.

Sirena ran to find Rita. "Rita, Lyla, she..." Sirena said between sobs.

"What?" Rita demanded, "What happened?"

"She- she's lying on the floor covered in red all over." She sobbed, "Nixie told me to get you."

"Show me." Rita responded. Sirena led the way to Lyla and Nixie.

As soon as Rita saw Lyla she immediately ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello, Nine-one-one. Please state your emergency." A feminine coice responded.

"My neice- She she." Rita swallowed trying to compose herself. "She's bleeding, We found her on the floor of the bathroom with a razor next to her."

"We'll send an ambulance your way. It'll be there in about a half hour." The operator told her.

"A half hour?!" Rita said outraged, "She needs to get to the hospital now!"

After arguing with the operator. Rita hung up angrily and immediately dialed Dr. Blakely's number. She wouldn't let Lyla die.

"Hello?" She heard the doctor answer.

"Thank god, Dr. Blakely, Lyla she-she needs help now, and the ambulance can't get here for another half hour at least."

"What happened?" He asked immmediately.

"Nixie, and Sirena found her on the bathroom floor bleeding with a razor next to her." She started crying.

"I'll be right there." He responded quickly.

"Dad, what's going on?" Zac asked watching his father get up from the dinner table.

"I have to go." He said quickly gathering all sorts of medical supplies and stuffing it in his bag.

"Why?" His wife asked.

"Lyla's dying." He told them, "Ms. Santos's other two neices founf her on the bathroom fllor covered in blood with a razor next to her."

Zac eyes widened in disbelief. He immediately stood up to follow. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

At Rita's house...

Dr. Blakely arrived Minutes after Rita's phone call with Zac following. He had bandaged Lyla up to the best of his ability. Zac adverted his eyes while Rita, Nixie, and Sirena put some underwear on her and wrapped a bathrobe around her.

He saw numerous scars covering her arms and legs. Why would she do that? Why did she hurt herself like that?

The Ambulance arrived about 20 minutes later. Zac watched as Lyla was loaded into the back of the ambulance. Nixie, Sirena, and Rita all insisted upon riding with Lyla to the hospital. They piled into the ambulance and left. Zac's father drove with Zac following the ambulance.

* * *

At the Hospital...

Lyla was deathly pale. She was now lying on a hospital bed in coma because of all of the blood loss. She was now dressed in a hospital gown.

"How long had this been happening?" The doctor asked.

"We don't know." Nixie replied. "We only found out today."

"So you have no idea how long she's been cutting?" The doctor replied.

"No." Sirena replied sadly.

"Has anything really tragic happened recently?" The doctor asked. "A death in the family perhaps?"

"She lost a good friend." Sirena said. "She lied to him about something, and when he found out he yelled at her and broke off their friendship."

"We thought she was okay with it." Nixie said trying to remain strong but failing as a few tears escaped her eyes. "She didn't seem that bothered by it. "

"She's never really been one to talk about how she feels though." Sirena pointed out, "She's always been the strong one, the one who holds everything together."

The doctor nodded patiently. "She's stable for now. Let me know if there are any changes." Rita nodded silently crying.

"Damn it Lyla!" Nixie said. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

"Lyla, please come back." Sirena begged taking one of her friends lifeless hands. "Don't leave us please."

"Don't you dare even think about leaving us." Nixie warned her. She tried to hold it back but a sob burst from her throat. Rita immediately made her way over to the girls and hugged them to her.

"Lyla will be okay." Rita said broken, "She's a strong, determined, fiery girl. She'll pull through this."

"But what if she doesn't?" Sirena asked, "What then?"

"We'll have to deal with that if that time ever comes." Rita told them.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you all enjoy this. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Scars

Chapter 3

Author's note/disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. I wish I did though.

* * *

They had stayed there for hours all keeping an eye on Lyla.

"Why won't she wake up?" Sirena demanded.

"She lost a lot of blood." Rita explained. "She won't wake up until her body has made enough new blood cells, and her body recovers from the shock of the blood loss."

"Hey." Rita and her other two "nieces" that were awake turned to see Zac standing there.

"I'm going to step outside for a moment and grab something to eat." Rita informed them, "Would you girls like anything?"

"No thanks, Aunt Rita." Sirena replied.

As soon as Rita left the room Nixie turned on Zac.

"What do you want?" Nixie demanded.

"I just came to see Lyla." He responded.

"Well, you saw her. You can leave now." Nixie said coldly.

"Nixie." Sirena said chiding her.

Nixie turned on her friend. "Don't Nixie me! He's the reason she's here in the first place!" She yelled angrily. She made her hand into a claw shape and began using the water from inside his body and began bringing it up; starting to choke him.

"Nixie stop it!" Sirena yelled, "Lyla wouldn't want this!" Sirena paused for a moment. "Besides it won't change anything."

Nixie dropped her hand looking horrified at what she had tried to do. She had almost killed Zac. She had tried to kill Zac.

"I'm sorry." Nixie said quietly before running out of the room. Sirena quickly ran after her friend.

Zac pulled up a chair beside Lyla, sitting next to her. "Lyla why would you do this to yourself?" Zac asked her, even though he knew that she couldn't speak to him while in her coma. "I'm so sorry for everything Lyla. I'd take it all back if I could. I'd go back in time and fix it; Stop myself from making those stupid mistakes, for saying those stupid things, for hurting you like that. I'm so sorry." He said tears coming to his eyes. He kissed her forehead gently and at the same time a teardrop of his landed on her cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the Hallway of the hospital...

"What was that?" Sirena demanded.

"I don't know." Nixie responded quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sirena asked.

"I just don't know." Nixie shot back. Nixie softened suddenly. "I'm sorry Sirena, I don't know what came over me. I was... just so mad at Zac... for everything he said to her that hurt her."

"I know." Sirena responded.

"How could we not notice this?" Nixie demanded tearfully, "How could we not notice our best friend was hurting herself? That she wasn't okay with what happened between her and Zac? We should have known. We're supposed to be best friends."

"Lyla doesn't let any feelings show. You know that." Sirena responded, "She doesn't want to be seen as weak."

"Why didn't she talk to us?" Nixie cried, "We could've talked to her, maybe helped her and prevented all of this from happening."

"You know how Lyla can be sometimes." Sirena said.

"Oh god!" Nixie cried as a horrible thought crossed her mind. "What if we loose her Sirena? What if she dies?" Nixie broke down again for the second time that night.

"Like Aunt Rita said," Sirena told her friend trying to comfort her. "Lyla's strong and if anyone can pull through this it's her."

* * *

Rita brought back food to the room and saw that Zac was the only one left in the room. "Hey."

"Hi Ms. Santos." Zac responded standing up from Lyla's bedside. Rita noticed that he looked like he had been crying.

"Do you know where the other girls went?"

"Nixie ran out and Sirena followed her into the Hallway. I'm not sure where they went after that." He replied.

"Thank you Zac." Rita responded as she left the room to go in search of the other two adolescent mermaids.

* * *

Sirena and Nixie returned With Rita minutes later. They all munched on the snacks Rita had brought while watching Lyla, waiting for her to wake up.

Nixie had now taken Zac's place at Lyla's bedside.

"Why would you do this Lyla?" Nixie questioned the comatose mermaid. "You should've told you how you were feeling. We could've helped you, or at least tried to. Please come back to us Lyla What are we going to do without you?"

Nixie left the room to take a breather. Sirena immediately took Nixie's spot. "Lyla, I don't understand why you wouldn't talk to us about how you were feeling. We're you friends. We're your sisters. We need you Lyla, Don't leave us. Please."

* * *

Lyla found herself floating surrounded by white.

"Lyla," She heard a voice call out.

She turned around looking for the source of the voice.

"Lyla,"

"Who's calling me?" She demanded looking around.

She listened closely and heard her friends voices that began ringing through her head.

_"Why would you do this Lyla?" Nixie questioned the comatose mermaid. "You should've told you how you were feeling. We could've helped you, or at least tried to. Please come back to us Lyla. What are we going to do without you?"_

_"Lyla, I don't understand why you wouldn't talk to us about how you were feeling. We're you friends. We're your sisters. We need you Lyla, Don't leave us. Please."_

_"I'm so sorry for everything Lyla. I'd take it all back if I could. I'd go back in time and fix it; Stop myself from making those stupid mistakes, for saying those stupid things, for hurting you like that. I'm so sorry."_

"Zac?" She said walking towards her friends voices. "Sirena? Nixie?"

She started running towards the voices.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you all enjoy this. Please tell me your thought on this chapter and fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's note/disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. I wish I did though.

* * *

She gasped as she sat up in the hospital bed. "Lyla?!" Zac exclaimed in disbelief and happiness.

Rita ran to go get the doctor. "She's awake!" She said tears of joy ran down her face. Nixie and Sirena ran into the room to see their friend sitting up in the hospital bed.

"LYLA!" The other two Mermaids tackled their friend in a gigantic hug. Lyla laughed as her friends ambushed her.

"It's nice to see you awake Ms. Santos." The doctor said.

It took a moment for Lyla to realize that he was addressing her.

"It's great to be awake Doctor." She responded. "When can I go home?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for a while Lyla." He informed her.

"How long?" She asked.

"A few weeks at least." He said, "If not more."

"Why?" She demanded. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You're not fine Lyla." Zac hissed back at her. "You cut yourself! You self harmed."

Lyla flinched at the anger in his voice and the glare he was giving her.

"The doctor's right Lyla." Rita spoke up.

"Rita..." Lyla began.

"I don't want to hear it." Rita responded. Rita was trying to hide back the tears. "You could have died Lyla."

Lyla looked away guiltily.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Lyla." Sirena told her.

"I know." She responded.

"We can help you." Nixie added taking her friends hand. "Just let us in."

"Okay." Lyla resigned.

* * *

Nixie and Sirena had both gone to the ocean café for a bit(due to Rita's insistence that they get out of the hospital for a while).

"Nixie?" The mermaid mentioned looked up to see Cam looking at her concerned. "Are you okay? I haven't seen you around for a while."

Nixie is sitting at a table Cam sits down next to her. "I'm fine." She responded quietly.

"Hey," He says softly, "What's wrong?"

Nixie wipes away her tears with her hands. "Nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing if your upset about it." He responded. "You want to talk about it?"

"It's just that." Nixie began, "Lyla's in the hospital."

"What?!" Cam says alarmed. "Why?"

"She started cutting." Nixie says as tears made their way down her face. "Sirena and I found her lying on the bathroom floor covered in blood. God... There was so much blood." Nixie whispered flashing back to the moment they found Lyla.

"Hey," Cam said as he took her hands. "It'll be okay."

"How? If Lyla doesn't stop she could die Cam." Nixie sobbed. "I can't loose her. I can't loose my sister. She and Sirena are all I have."

"Well, now you have me too." Cam said. He pulled Nixie into a hug. Nixie cried into his chest thankful that tears wouldn't turn her.

* * *

"Hey Sirena!" David said as she came up to him.

"Hey." She said quietly with a small sad smile.

David immediately noticed that something was up. "What is it Sirena?"

Sirena tried hard to fight back the tears. "Lyla's in the hospital."

"What?" David said concerned, "Why? What happened?"

"We found her in the bathroom a couple of days ago." Sirena began, "She was covered in blood with a razor on the floor next to her."

"She started cutting?" David questioned.

Sirena nodded in affirmation. "what if she doesn't make it through this David? What if she dies?" Sirena broke down tearfully.

"Hey," David said coming around to her side of the counter. "Lyla's strong she'll pull through this."

"For the longest time she was in a coma from the blood loss." Sirena told him.

"But she's okay now?" He asked.

"She seems to be doing better now." Sirena said. "She's agreed to help, reluctantly but at least she agreed to let us help her."

"Well, that's a start isn't it?" David said.

"Yeah," Sirena responded. "I just hope she doesn't go back to doing that again. I can't lose her. She's like a sister to me." Sirena said crying silently.

"Lyla can pull through this." David told her, "The best thing you can do for her is be there and offer your help, love and support."

"Thanks David." Sirena said drying her tears.

"You're welcome." he smiled at her reassuringly.

* * *

Author's note: I just thought I give you guys a quick update. Do you guys like the added Cam/Nixie and David/Sirena?


	5. Chapter 5

Scars

Chapter 5

Author's notes: I hope you are all enjoying this; so who else is excited for more Mako Mermaids episodes to come on Netflix tomorrow (raises hands). :D

* * *

Days had gone by. Lyla was slowly healing, her cuts only though. She still felt the urges to hurt herself; sometimes they were really hard to fight. She had her friends, and Rita to help her through it though.

Zac was there whenever he wasn't in school. His dad had to make him go to bed and take care of himself. He was so focused on Lyla and helping her that he neglected his own needs.

"Hey Lyla." Zac said as he walked into Lyla's hospital room.

"Hey." She said softly. She clenched her hands in fists fighting the urge to hurt herself.

Zac seemed to know how she was feeling her took her clenched fists in his hands and Lyla held onto his hands.

"I was really worried about you Lyla." Zac admitted. "I still am. I don't want to loose you Lyla."

"I don't want to loose you either Zac." She said, "I wanted to tell you everything but Nixie and Sirena voted against it. It's there secret as well as mine so I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Lyla." Zac assured her, "Everything will be fine. Why did you do this to yourself though?"

"I don't know." She said lost. "I just saw the razor and I ran it over my skin and it started bleeding." She took a shaky breath before continuing, "After I did that the first time It hurt. I told myself it was stupid and I wouln't do it again. But then later I realized that I kind of liked the pain."

'Lyla." Zac said looking at her sadly.

"I started wearing pants and long shirts to cover the cuts." Lyla said continuing, "I knew if someone knew what I was doing that they'd make me stop."

"With good reason Lyla." Zac responded, "You could've killed yourself."

"I know." She said in a monotone voice.

"Lyla, Talk to me," Zac begged, "What was going through your head when you were hurting yourself?"

"I thought aboout everything I didn't like about me, what had happened between us, our fight." She told him tears began to form in her eyes.

Zac felt saddened by what Lyla told him. "You're perfect Lyla." He said, "Don't let anyone tell you anything different."

"Even if it's myself telling me that?" She asked.

"Espcecially then." He responded. He looked into her teary blue eyes and used one of his hands to wipe away her tears. He pulled her into his chest and hugged her. She fought back her tears but to no avail. She put one on her hands over her mouth trying to muffle her sobs.

Zach pulled her back at an arms length to look at her. "You don't always have to be strong Lyla."

As if waiting for someone to tell her that Lyla broke down in tears sobbing. She clutched at his t-shirt crying into it. Zac wrapped his arms around her and refused to let her go. About an hour later Lyla had cried herself to sleep. Zac looked down and saw her sleeping. He laid her down on the hospital bed gently but she refused to let go of him; even in her sleep. Zac laid down on the hospital bed with Lyla and held her in his arms while she slept. Minutes later Zac yawned and drifted off into sleep; his arms still wrapped around Lyla.

A few hours later...

Rita came in to see Zac and Lyla sleeping with Lyla clutching at Zac's shirt and Zac with his arms wrapped around her tightly and securely. She smiled before leaving the room to let the two sleep. Nixie and Sirena had with some persuasion from Rita gone home with her to sleep; While Zac, Mrs. Blakely, and Dr. Blakely stayed with Lyla.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to update and it's getting late here and I'm falling asleep while I'm typing this. :O yawn!


	6. Chapter 6

Scars

Chapter 6

Author's notes: I don't own Mako Mermaids.

Lyla woke up the next morning in the hospital bed. Zac's arms were still circled around her protectively. She carefully unwrapped his arms from her before standing up to make her way to the bathroom. By the time she came out Zac was awake and sitting up in the bed.

The doctor then entered the room. "Good morning Lyla, How are you doing today?"

"Alright." She responded.

"Have you had any more urges to hurt yourself?" He asked.

"Yes." She said truthfully.

"When did this occur?"

"Last night." She told him.

"Did you act upon them?"

"No."

"That's good Lyla." He commented, "very good." He scribbled something down on his clipboard before speaking again. "I think it would be better for you to go to a hospital that specializes in cases like yours."

"What do you mean?" Lyla asked.

"I think you should go to a mental hospital; just for a while."

"What?!" She said outraged. "I'm not crazy!"

"I didn't say you were." The doctor responded calmly. "There are other girls around your age that also have self-harming problems. I think it would be good for you to spend sometime with them."

"How long would I be there?" She asked.

"Anywhere from a couple days, to weeks, maybe months." He replied. "I'm going to talk to your Aunt first to see what she thinks and if she agrees you'll be sent there."

The doctor then exited the room leaving Lyla alone with Zac. Lyla looked like she was about to start crying any minute now. Zac climbed off the bed stoppeng in front of her.

"They want to send me to a mental hospital." Lyla said turning to look at him, "I'm not crazy."

"I know you aren't." He replied. He pulled her against his chest; hugging her tightly to him. "But it might be better for you to stay there for a while."

"What so you want me gone?! Lyla said pulling away from him.

"I never said that Lyla. Stop twisting my words. I just want you to get better." Zac told her. Zac pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Just then Rita entered with Nixie and Sirena following behind. "Hey, I just spoke to the doctor."

"What's your descision then?" Lyla asked, "Are you going to send me away?"

"Yes." Lyla's face fell at the word. "It's not because I want to though. It's because I need to. You'll get better there Lyla. You'll heal. Being around girls with the same and or similar problems to you can help."

"It's for the best Lyla." Sirena said.

"So you're with her on this?" She said.

"I am Lyla." Sirena responded, "Only becasue I want you to get better and you will if you go there."

"What about you Nixie?" Lyla asked. "Do you agree with them on their descision?"

"I'm sorry Lyla." Nixie said sadly. Lyla figured out by her tone that she too agreed with Sirena, Rita, and the doctor. She felt betrayed.

"Lyla," Zac said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me." She looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes. "Please don't fight them on this. Go and get better. Please Lyla. At least cooperate with them. They're here to help you. They all are. Okay?"

"Okay." She whispered back. Zac kissed her on the forehead. A stretcher was then rolled into the hospital room. Rita was finishing signing the papers for Lyla to go to the hospital before handing them to the paramedic.

Sirena and Nixie both hugged Lyla. Rita then came forward and hugged her 'Niece'.

Then Zac hugged her to his chest one last time before her kissed her on the lips this time. "Get better soon Lyla, okay?"

She nodded in response. Her face was still red and blotchy from her tears the previous night; but to Zac she never looked more beautiful.

Lyla laid down on the stretcher and pulled the blankets over her to keep warm. "Take care Lyla." Zac said before she was pushed out of the room on the strecher by the paramedic.

The hospital ride was about an hour long. She had a clip on her finger that supposedly tells how much oxygen is in your blood. She laid in the back of the ambulance bored out of her mind. She closed her eyes and attempted to sleep.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you enjoy this. Please tell me if you want any specific thing or event to happen in this story and I'll incorporate it into the story line the best I can. :)


End file.
